Two Halves Made Whole: Chapter 1
by 8ball767
Summary: When the darkness is released, Crowley opens the cage out of desperation. Forced to join sides with Michael and Lucifer, Sam and Dean have found a way to make possession not so "black and white". Each brother becomes a single spirit with their kindred angels, aligned to fight against Amara.


Months had passed since the darkness was released upon the earth, and much has happened since. Spreading a deadly infection throughout the world and taking form as a human woman named Amara, the darkness was quite busy and didn't plan to leave anytime soon. The frantic state of Hell as well as his own panic drove Crowley to do something that he would later regret; opening the cage. The Winchesters were still locked away in their bunker, looking for a way that they could defeat the darkness without restarting the apocalypse.

"Find anything?" Dean muttered walking towards Sam, two plates in his hands.

"No", replied Sam, "There's nothing in any of their lore books that even mention The Darkness". Dean slides a bacon cheeseburger across the table.

"We've been here before, Sam. If there's a will there a wa-".

"But this isn't like any of the other times", Sam interrupted. "With every other monster that we've beaten down, we had a hunting journal, or a lore book, or a fricking God tablet. But this...this predates hunters...this predates the lore...this predates fricking God!" Looking back up at Sam, Dean finishes chewing his food and puts the burger back on his plate.

"Look, we already have an answer to this problem. Death told us how we can turn the lights back on, and you may not like it, but they're walking the Earth again."

"Just because Crowley thinks Michael and Lucifer can take down the Darkness doesn't mean we should trust them! Besides, Death said that it took God and FOUR archangels to take her down last time." Sam sits back in his chair, waiting for Dean to respond.

"If the douchey-duo were still rotting in their cage then I would never even suggest it, but the deed is done. Crowley already popped the lock. You want to lock them up again? How? Death turned to dust, and his ring died with him, so unless we can find another way to shove their asses back in, the only option we have is to work with them...Think, Sam, which is the greater of two evils?" Thinking about their situation, Sam knew that Dean was right. Sam turned his head back towards him,

"Even if we did decide to work with them, you know what they would ask in return, and you know what they would do once she is locked up again."

"I'm not a fan of selling out my body either, but we have no other choice than to ask. Without them we are screwed into the ground, but with them we at least have a shot."

"And what if they do ask to wear us to the prom? What are we going to do?" Dean stared down at his food, molding over the options in his mind. He looked back up at Sam

"We'll find a way." Sam rolled his eyes, starting to get out of his seat. Dean stopped him saying, "We've got more spell books in here than any Hunter has seen in there life. You don't think we can find something to solve the whole vessel problem?" Sitting back down, Sam looked at Dean. The two shared a look that they haven't shared in weeks; they were finally on the same page with each other.

"Even if we do find a spell that could work", Sam sighed, "there are still a butt load of things that could go wrong." Picking up his plate and standing up, Dean closed his eyes, "We're fresh out of options, man. This is the only thing we have up our sleeves...now are you going to finish your dinner or am I going to have to pile through these books alone?" When Dean got back from the kitchen, Sam was already looking through a lore book on angelic possession. Dean went over to the shelf, and brought back 7 other books for them to look through. Spending the whole night emptying out their library, the brothers still had nothing more than they had the day before. On the brink of giving up, Sam found one last book hiding at the edge of the bookshelf called "Spirits and a Human Host". About halfway through the book, Sam saw something that caught his eyes.

"Hey Dean", he called to his brother "Get in here I think I found something." Walking passed the doorway with his nose buried, Dean put down his book and looked down at Sam.

"Sam, if this is another host pun, I swear to Go-".

"Dean, this could be the answer we were looking for", Sam interrupted. "I think I found the perfect arrangement". Dean sat down next to his brother, his eyes widened.

"Well don't tease me, spit it out." Looking back down to the book, Sam 'spat it out'.

"This section talks about a spell that can open the human mind to two spiritual beings." Dean looked blankly into Sam eyes.

"English please". Sam rolled his eyes, "When a demon, or a ghost, or an angel enters a human body, they take control. Right? Possession. Well, there are different...living arrangements, you could say, that change the course of control. For instance, when Gadreel was inside me, we sort of took turns controlling my body, but with this spell...both spirits control the body at the same time."

"How does that even work?" Dean sat up straight.

"According to this book, the 'control room' in the human brain can normally only contain one spirit at a time, leaving the other one in a dream segment. This spell opens up the 'control room', letting two spirits share control over the body." Deans interest grows, raising his eye brows.

"So...what does that mean for us? For our problem?" Sam looked up at his big brother, his eyes full of hope.

"It means that an angel and a human can both use the body...at the same time. Think of what we could do with that." Dean's eyes widened, staring at his brother.

"So you're basically telling me that a human and an angel can become one person inside the same body?" Sam looked back up at his brother, a slight smile on his face.

"Essentially...yes."


End file.
